Heart to Heart
by NamikazeHana
Summary: Sasuke dengan sejuta alasan mengatakan Sakura bukan miliknya. Dia ingin mengakhiri segalanya. Tapi dapatkan Sakura menerimanya?


**DISCLAIMER**

.

.

 **Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto. Not mine.**

 **Naruto fanfiction by Nabilahana/NamikazeHana**

 **"Heart to Heart"**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Warning!!!**

 _Typo bertebaran. OOC. Masih banyak kekuarangan. Alurnya aneh._ _No Outline Writers (NOW)._ Rated T or Teens Story. 15

 _i hope you like it :)_

 **Blurb:**

 _[Sasuke dengan sejuta alasan mengatakan Sakura bukan miliknya. Dia ingin mengakhiri segalanya. Tapi dapatkan Sakura menerimanya?]_

 _Ya, aku melihatnya. Cantik. Rambut merah muda bagai gulali dengan aroma stroberi yang dapat aku cium. Tawanya, seperti alunan melodi yang berputar di kepalaku saat aku terjaga. Menari-nari di sekeliling otakku bahkan saat aku terlelap. Tidak mau pergi, meskipun aku sudah mengusirnya._

 _Namanya — **Haruno Sakura** menjadi bagian data yang tersimpan dalam hipotalamus—membuatku terus memperhatikannya. Melepas dopamin, terbayang rasa bahagia. Melihat senyum dari bibir kecil manisnya, lalu memanggil namaku akrab 'Sasuke-kun'. Tapi aku selalu mengabaikan, tidak peduli._

"Sasuke- _kun_!" tangan Sasuke berhenti menarik garis-garis yang membentuk huruf di atas kertas putih. Tidak perlu mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Kalau perlu bacalah lagi tulisan Sasuke. Tapi tanpa membaca pun, seekor semut bahkan tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. "sedang menulis apa? Boleh aku lihat, Sasuke- _kun_?"

— **gadis gulali.**

"Hn," Sakura meraih kertas, tapi Sasuke lebih cepat mengambil. Dia melipat kertas yang ditulisnya. Merobek menjadi beberapa bagian, hingga sulit untuk Sakura baca. Apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke tidak mau Sakura salah paham dengan tulisannya.

Eh benarkah? Kuat-kuat Sasuke mempertahankan wajah dinginnya agar tidak memerah sedikitpun, menatap Sakura tajam. Karena memang matanya terlihat seperti elang, begitu menusuk. Sampai-sampai tangan Sakura yang mencoba mengambil sobekan kertas pun tidak jadi. Mungkin takut.

"Kenapa disobek, Sasuke- _kun_? Apa aku tidak boleh membacanya?" tanya Sakura. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram siku kirinya. Kepalanya menunduk. Yang ada di pikiran Sakura hanyalah, hubungan mereka tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hn, bukan hal penting," Sasuke berjalan lima langkah ke depan, menuju tempat sampah terdekat. Sakura mengikuti. Jarinya yang lebih kecil dibandingkan Sasuke menarik pelan kerah lengan kemeja si pria.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa hari ini lembur lagi? Bukankah kamu butuh istirahat? Sudah 4 operasi yang kamu jalani dalam sehari, dan sekarang hari ketiga," suara merdu itu tercekam, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Sasuke tidak berniat meminta gadisnya melepaskan atau bahkan dia berbalik menghadapnya. Tunggu, apakah dia baru menyatakan Sakura adalah miliknya? Tidak, itu tidak benar. Bukan, maksudnya memang benar, Sakura adalah istrinya artinya memang miliknya. Tapi, Sasuke meragukannya dengan berbagai alasan tercipta di otaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jangan menunggu aku pulang, tidurlah dengan nyenyak, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang pulanglah, aku yakin kamu juga lelah setelah mengajar anak-anak TK."

"Tapi," Sakura tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Sasuke berbalik menghadapnya. Memeluknya dan mencium jidat lebarnya. Memberi sensasi rasa tenang tapi disaat yang sama begitu menyesakkan. Kenapa?

Sasuke berhenti menciumnya, dia kembali melangkah ke dalam rumah sakit. Meninggalkan taman, meninggalkan Sakura. Ciuman tidak bermakna yang dia berikan, tidak perlu lagi dipikirkan. Lagipula istrinya bukan orang yang peka. Benarkah?

 **oOo**

Sakura memotong beberapa cabai, bawang, dan tomat. Memasukkannya ke wadah yang berbeda. Lalu dia mendatangi kompor menyala dengan air mendidih di dalam panci. Sekarang dia mengambil cabai, bawang lalu menambahkan garam. Mengaduk sup itu dengan pelan dan teratur. Terakhir memasukkan tomat, kesukaan suaminya.

Aroma sup tercium di indera penciumannya, begitu harum membuatnya lapar. Terlebih dia memang belum sempat memakan apapun sejak tadi siang selain roti kering dari Sasori. Seperti ada cacing yang berteriak lapar di perutnya, membuat suara laparnya terdengar. Ada daging ayam di sana yang terlihat matang dan enak. Sakura sabar! Tunggu Sasuke, baru makan bersama. Dia bersenandung senang dan memantikan kompor, menutup panci dan berlari kecil ke ruang tamu. Menunggu suaminya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggilnya pelan, berharap suaminya akan pulang malam ini. Selalu ada pedang yang menikam hatinya, membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas, tidak tahu harus ke mana hatinya bersandar lagi. "aku rindu," jika bukan pada Sasuke.

Sakura ingat, dia mengambil surat yang Sasuke buang di tempat sampah. Tapi tidak semua dia bisa bawa. Ada beberapa kertas yang hilang. Tapi tidak memadamkan semangatnya, dia meletakkan semua sobekan kertas di atas meja.

 ** _Ini bahkan lebih sulit dari puzzle._**

 _Seandainya kertas ini bisa mengubah hubungannya, kenapa tidak?_

 **oOo**

Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali **tidak** berniat **pulang**. Lihat, bagaimana dia menekankan kata tidak dan pulang yang dijadikan satu. Tidak ada lagi yang berarti di rumahnya. Termasuk Sakura. Menemani Naruto minum bahkan lebih baik daripada berdiam diri di rumah.

"Tumben kamu mau ikut minum, Sasuke. Kemarin-kemarin kamu menolak karena ingin bersama Sakura- _chan_ ," ucap si pria jabrik dengan pipi memerah. Dasar, sudah tahu tidak kuat minum, masih saja memaksakan.

"Hn," balasan singkat Sasuke, tapi Naruto yang mabuk bahkan lebih paham artinya. Kami-ada-masalah.

Sasuke kembali menuangkan sake ke gelas Naruto, lalu pria mabuk itu berkata, "Kamu pasti cemburu kan dengan si Sasori—."

"Jangan sebut namanya!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya. Naruto bisa melihat, rahang sahabatnya mengeras. Tangan kanannya mengepal kuat, dan dia takut jika Sasuke menjadikan dirinya 'sasaran empuk'.

"A-ahaha, aku ber-canda! Jangan menatap aku tajam begitu, Oke... oke aku akan berhenti membicarakan Sakura- _chan_. Tapi, apa kamu tidak tertarik dengan kata 'berdamai', Sasuke?"

Sasuke kembali menegak sake dari gelasnya. Membuang muka ke arah lain. Tidak peduli Naruto menatapnya khawatir, mungkin saja efek mabuk. Alis Sasuke berkerut, memikirkan kata berdamai yang menari-nari di kepalanya sekarang.

Memang kesalahanan Sakura dapat dimaafkan? Apa hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja setelahnya? Tidak. Lalu untuk apa berdamai? Sakura akan mengulanginya lagi. Tersenyum dan tertawa dengan pria yang bahkan bukan suaminya.

"Kalian tersiksa, perasan kalian saling menyakiti," Sasuke berhenti minum. Dia melihat Naruto, pria itu sudah berdiri dan baru saja memakai jas kerjanya lagi. Tertulis di sana, sahabatnya adalah direktur perusahaan Namikaze. "cobalah bicara lagi dengan Sakura- _chan_. Siapa tahu kalian akan menemukan siapa yang salah dan benar dalam situasi ini. Ya, aku harus pulang, Hinata- _chan_ sudah menungguku. Ahh, mungkin Sakura- _chan_ juga menunggumu."

Sasuke tidak peduli pada kepergian Naruto. Mungkin. Dan dia tidak membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Tidak mungkin istrinya menunggunya hingga larut malam. Ini sudah hari ketiga, bahkan 20 menit lagi resmi menjadi hari keempat dia tidak pulang ke rumah. Jadi tidak mungkin Sakura menunggunya.

 **oOo**

Tapi apa yang Naruto ucapkan itu benar.

Sakura duduk di ruang tamu, dengan cacing-cacing yang melompat-lompat di perutnya sambil berteriak lapar. Tapi Sakura tidak mengindahkannya, dia malah meminum secangkir kopi. Tentu saja para cacing marah, dan berakhir dengan suara perutnya yang menjadi-jadi. Benar dia lapar.

 **11:43 PM**

Pengingat waktu menyebalkan! Sakura tidak perlu jam untuk meninggu suaminya pulang. Dia yakin ... Sasuke akan pulang. Dan melihat jam hanya membuatnya frustasi, sadar pada apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Jam itu seolah berkata jika suaminya belum tentu pulang, tidurlah dan mimpi buruk akan menyerangmu. Jangan menunggu penawar mimpi burukmu.

Oh, benar, lupakan. Sakura belum melanjutkan puzzle sobekan kertas itu. Lelah berpikir dengan plus otaknya butuh makanan juga agar bekerja dengan baik. Jadi dia berencana melanjutkannya nanti. Lagipula jika Sasuke datang bisa gawat, kan? Mana bisa dia mengaku bahwa istrinya memungut sampah yang dibuang suaminya. _Oh ayolah..._

Bibirnya maju, dan pipinya menggembung seperti anak kecil. Sakura kesal pada diri sendiri. Dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Melangkah pelan ke dapur. Rencananya sih menghangatkan sup yang dibuatnya.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Langkah kaki yang lebih besar membuat jantungnya melompat-lompat. Jangan-jangan maling! Tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Semua pergerakannya terhenti, dan jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak selama 2 detik. Tidak ada Sasuke di sini, bisa saja nyawanya melayang saat ini. Oke terlalu berlebihan.

Apa yang sedang maling lakukan sekarang? Sakura tidak mendengar suara apapun dari ruang tamu, jadi dia berniat untuk mengintip sedikit. Berjalan pelan, berusaha agar lantai kayu yang diinjaknya tidak berbunyi keras. Bisa kacau urusannya jika si maling mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" teriak Sakura kaget. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya kaget, ada perasaan bahagia di sana. Dia berlari cepat, tidak peduli jika nanti jatuh. Suaminya di sana! Duduk di sofa dengan mata yang tertutup, mungkin terlalu lelah menangani operasi.

Tangan Sakura gatal dan panas, dia mengambil selembar tisu yang ada pada wadah di atas meja ruang tamu. Keringat di kepala suaminya dia seka dengan pelan. Tidak mau mengganggu tidurnya. Badannya panas, Sakura sendiri baru sadar mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh suaminya. Kenapa suaminya pergi minum? Tidak biasanya.

"Ugh," Sasuke menggeliat ketika Sakura menyeka keringat. Tapi istrinya tidak berhenti. Dari kepala, dia membersihkan bagian pipi, turun ke dagu dan lehernya. Memberikan sensasi nyaman dan dingin pada Sasuke sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, ke arah kanan —menghadap Sakura. Tangan besarnya memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura. Dia pasti sangat lelah bahkan tidak sadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri tidak bergerak, tangan kanan yang dipakai untuk menyeka keringat masih berhenti di leher. Tidak mau beranjak dari sana. Dia menahan nafas sesaat —kaget. Perlahan dia merasakan nafas suaminya yang teratur menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bangun. Pindahlah ke kamar, jangan di sini," bisik Sakura.

Tidak, Sakura sebenarnya belum puas memandangi suaminya. Wajah yang penuh kelelahan, dan kantung mata di bawah matanya. Pasti kurang tidur. Entah kenapa pipi Sasuke membuatnya tergoda untuk mengecupnya sebentar. Tapi dia terlalu takut jika semua ini berakhir.

Sakura membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tidak mungkin baginya mengendong tubuh Sasuke yang lebih berat. Jadi, dia membenarkan posisi Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya pelan dan menindurkannya di atas pahanya. Dia sendiri tidur sambil duduk, rencananya begitu.

 **oOo**

Sasuke terbangun, dengan suasana yang berbeda. Dia ingat, alasan dirinya pulang adalah Sakura. Tapi dia terlalu lelah dan ketiduran di sofa, tapi dia tidak ingat jika posisinya terlentang. Dia yakin saat itu dia sedang duduk.

Sasuke merasa tidak asing, dia tidur di atas paha seseorang. Melihat ke atas, dia menemukan sang istri yang tertidur pulas sambil duduk. Oh apa semalaman mereka begini? Dia sekarang menjadi suami yang sangat buruk.

Sasuke bangun, membenarkan posisinya. Sekarang dia menggendong Sakura. Membawanya ke kamar mereka. Padahal sudah 4 hari dia tinggalkan, tapi kamarnya masih rapih, pasti Sakura membereskannya setiap hari. Sasuke membaringkan istrinya pelan, takut membangunkan dan malah mengganggu istirahat sang istri.

 _"Kalian tersiksa, perasaan kalian saling menyakiti,"_

Jika nanti Sakura bangun, apa bisa gadis itu memaafkannya? Dan dia memaafkan Sakura?

 **'Sakura menunggunya'**

Sasuke mengambil kertas dan pensil di atas meja. Istrinya selalu menyiapkan ini. Kebiasaan sejak jaman mereka pacaran. Sasuke mengisinya dengan deretan huruf yang bertulis :

 _"Kamu Sakura. Yang membuat hangat musim dingin. Mencairkan es beku dengan kehadiranmu di kehidupan ini._

 _Aku tidak bisa mengulanginya lagi. Kamu buat aku gila, tergila-gila dengan suaramu. Rindu. Sungguh rasa itu menyesakkan. Aku benci. Aku benci rindu ini sampai aku tidak ingin pergi jauh darimu._

 _Tertanda musim dingin. Hampa rasanya, saat kita berjauhan. Aku lebih suka musim di mana kamu hadir. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, aku butuh kamu._

 _Berjuta kali aku katakan aku tidak butuh, hatiku mengakatan sebaliknya dan logikaku berputar arah. Aku tak mengerti. Sakura, katakan ... sesuatu,"_

 **oOo**

Sakura bangun. Kenapa dia merasa lebih nyaman dari semalam? Pandangannya masih kabur, belum jelas dia ada di mana. Sakura berbalik menghadap kiri, ada bantal panjang mencium hidungnya. Ini pasti kamarnya.

Tapi Sakura belum mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ada pisau yang siap menikam hatinya jika dia bangun. Sasuke memang membawanya ke kamar, tapi mungkin pria itu sudah pergi. Kemarin adalah kebahagiaan kecilnya, bunga tidurnya, dia harap bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Meskipun hanya memandangi wajah polos tertidurnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," air matanya lolos dari pelupuk mata. Menyebut nama suaminya pelan, ada harapan yang mencekam di tenggorokannya. Ada lubang yang bertengger di hatinya. Hanya Sasuke. Hanya dia yang bisa membuat lubangnya semakin besar dan menutupnya. Merusak dan mengobati.

Sakura duduk dari posisinya yang terlentang, mengusap pelan air matanya. Dia lalu berjalan agak oleng karena pusing. Menuruni anak tangga pelan, tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk berpegangan pada gagang tangga. Pandangannya beberapa kali buyar. Ah ... dia ingat sekarang, kemarin malam dia belum makan apa-apa. Rasanya jadi wajar jika tubuhnya lemas seperti ini sekarang.

Tubunya oleng, tinggal beberapa tiga anak tangga lagi Sakura bisa turun. Tapi karena kecerobohannya sendiri dia harus jatuh. Tidak lama waktu berselang, suara berat menyahutnya, "Sakura!"

Sasuke berhasil menahan Sakura agar tidak jatuh. Dia memeluk dari depan, hingga tinggi mereka terlihat sejajar. Untung saja tepat waktu. Jika sedikit saja dia lengah, istrinya akan jatuh dan kesakitan. Dia tidak mau.

Sasuke sadar ada langkah kaki yang tidak beraturan menuruni anak tangga. Dia berada di dapur, memanaskan sup yang Sakura buat semalam. Oke skip, kembali ke topik. Harusnya jika orang normal, langkah kakinya teratur dan berirama sama. Dia sudah sering mendengar nada langkah kaki seperti ini di rumah sakit, terutama pada orang yang sedang lemas dan sakit kaki. Makanya dengan rasa khawatir dia pergi dari dapur mendekati arah suara.

Itu Sakura, jika saja Sasuke terlambat, mungkin istrinya ada di ranjang dengan es membalut di sekitar kakinya. Harus menahan rasa sakit, dan dia sendiri merasakannya secara tidak langsung. Dan itu alasannya kenapa dia tidak mau.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" itu ucapan pertama yang dia dengar dari bibir ranum istrinya. Benar, dia rindu. Sakura memanggilnya. "kamu di sini?"

"Hn,"

Sakura melepaskan pelukan, mendorong Sasuke pelan di bahu tegapnya. Suaminya paham, ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bicara. Dia menuntun istrinya turun dari anak tangga. Berhati-hati dalam instruksinya agar Sakura baik-baik saja.

Kembali dia menuntun Sakura. Kali ini ke dapur. Dia ingat sedang memanaskan sup. Wajahnya pucat, mungkin belum makan. Jadi sekalian saja mereka makan bersama. Telat. Daripada tidak sama sekali.

 **Tak**.

Sup disajikan dengan mangkok. Sasuke membuat dua. Satu untuk istrinya dan satu lagi untuk dirinya. Tanpa berlama-lama, dia sudah mengambil satu sendok untuk di makan. Tapi sebaliknya sang istri malah diam memandanginya. "Makan dulu,"

"Tapi ... ini makanan semalam, mungkin tidak enak lagi. Aku belum sempat memanaskannya."

"Tidak masalah," Sasuke terus melahap, Sakura tidak berani mengganggu lagi. Dia pun ikut memakan sup buatannya. Rasanya masih enak.

Diam-diam Sakura melihat suaminya yang fokus memakan sup. Tidak sedikit pun Sasuke meliriknya. Hatinya berteriak meminta pria di hadapannya meliriknya. Tapi apa yang dia harapkan? Tentu saja, setelah insiden tadi Sasuke akan kembali dingin padanya lagi. Bahkan mungkin saja suaminya terpaksa untuk menolongnya tadi.

Tidak, tunggu dulu. Mungkin saja sebaliknya. Pendengarannya lalu memaikan alunan nada berat yang memanggil namanya. Penuh kekhawatiran di sana. Kilas balik. Mengingat Sasuke yang memeluknya. Dan bisakah dia meminta pelukan itu lagi?

Tidak. Tidak. Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan? Ya ampun, Sakura. Itu tidak mungkin. Tanpa sadar kepalanya bergerak mengikuti kesadaran otaknya yang menolak khayalan. Semoga saja Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Jangan. Mau di simpan di mana lagi wajahnya jika suaminya tahu? Masalah sebelumnya saja belum selesai.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Titik fokusnya ada pada Sakura yang kini menggelengkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri secara teratur. Bahkan dia belum menyentuh makanan sama sekali. "Sakura ada apa?"

Ya ampun! Demi apapun itu Sasuke mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan nada yang biasanya dingin pun menghangat. Menyelusup masuk ke hati Sakura. "Aku hanya ... bukan apa-apa. Selamat makan!"

Sekali lagi Sasuke menangkap gelagat aneh dari istrinya. Sakura memakan supnya dengan tangan yang bergetar. "Sungguh?"

Sasuke butuh penjelasan. Halo, inikah pembicaraan pertama setelah berhari-hari mereka tidak berduaan di rumah?

Sakura menggeleng pelan, lalu menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Dia memang tidak secantik Hinata dan Ino. Rambutnya memang berantakan, dan ada kantung mata di bawah matanya. Tapi jauh di lubuk hati Sasuke sangat menyukainya.

"Sungguh, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya lapar," Sakura tertawa pelan. Tawanya meyakinkan Sasuke, tapi juga mengundang kekhawatiran.

"Kemarin, jam berapa?"

Sakura melahap sup lagi. Belum menjawab. Ada dua pilihan di pikirannya. Menjawab jujur atau lebih baik diam dengan kebohongan. Sampai kedua sup di mangkok habis pun, Sasuke tetap menunggu. Tatapannya tajam bagai elang yang menerkam mangsanya. Sekali lagi, Sasuke bertanya. "Jam berapa?"

"I-itu tidak penting, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke berdiri, mengambil mangkok miliknya dan istrinya. Membawanya pergi ke tempat cuci piring, Sakura mengekor. Rasanya tidak enak, membiarkan suaminya bekerja sementara dia duduk diam.

"Duduklah Sakura. Aku saja," Begitulah suaminya menolak mentah-mentah apa yang harusnya dikerjakan seorang istri. Kalaupun tidak, mereka bisa melakukannya bersama ... seperti _dulu_.

Sakura menyisir rambutnya menggunakan tangan, setidaknya lebih rapih dari sebelumnya. Sasuke baru selesai mencuci piring. Langkahnya pasti. Menghampiri istrinya. "Kita harus bicara,"

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sasuke duduk kembali di seberang Sakura. Tatapannya tajam, suaranya pun dingin. Kenapa dalam beberapa waktu suaminya bisa membuat hatinya seperti diguncang ombak pasang?

"Sasori."

Oke Sakura paham. Apa yang Sasuke coba katakan. Lalu apakah jawabannya?

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku dan Sasori hanya teman. Kamu tahu, kami dekat karena hubungan kerja. Tidak lebih, sungguh," Sakura menunduk, bukan berarti dia berbohong. Hanya saja, dia tidak nyamam dengan tatapan suaminya.

"Hn, aku tidak percaya," ucap Sasuke lagi. Dingin, lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Percayalah, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku ... **hanya** **mencintaimu** ," dua kata terakhir Sakura beri penekanan. Dia ingin Sasukenya mengerti. Tidak ada pria lain selain suaminya sekarang.

Tapi, apapun itu. Suaminya hanya mengucap sepatah kata, "Bohong,"

"Sasuke- _kun_!" habis sudah kesabarannya. Tidak, dia bukan marah. Tapi tangisnya pecah. Pertahanannya hancur. Dia butuh Sasuke memeluknya sekarang.

"Sakura dengar," entah kapan Sasuke berdiri dan berada di belakangnya. Sakura menurut, mendengarkan. Tapi apa yang akan suaminya katakan? Bagaimana jika ... "ayo kita akhiri semua ini."

Kaget. Sakura spontan berdiri. Dia langsung menghadap Sasuke. Memeluk pria itu kuat-kuat. Sambil mengeluaran semua kata yang ada di otaknya dia menangis, "A-apa? Tidak! Sasuke- _kun_ dengar dulu penjelasanku. Aku mohon,"

Sasuke mendorongnya pelan, memberi jarak di antara mereka. Matanya menangkap air mata yang masih mengalir. Dia mengusap pelan menghapusnya hingga istrinya berhenti menangis. Lalu tangan kanannya berhenti memegang pipi Sakura. Wajah Sasuke mendekatinya.

Sasuke menciumnya. Sakura kaget. Ciuman kali ini lebih lembut, hangat dan membuat hatinya sesak. Tapi sebagaimana sesaknya, Sakura tidak ingin menghentikannya. Dia membalas, menyalurkan perasaan rindunya, cintanya, dan hidupnya. Hanya Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan ciuman mereka. Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak ingin. Bahkan sekuat-kuatnya seorang pria, dia akan merindukan ciuman istrinya. Termasuk Sasuke pada Sakura. Tapi dia tidak mau istrinya kehabisan oksigen, oleh karena itu lebih baik dihentikan saja. Masih bisa dilanjut nanti, kan?

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Aku menyuruhmu mendengarkan. Hanya dengar," ucap Sasuke pelan namun tetap tidak meninggalkan kesan dingin di sana.

Sakura menunduk, malu. Dia juga berucap pelan, "Maaf,"

Kali ini Sasuke memeluknya. Dan jantung Sakura bisa copot sekarang. Suaminya benar-benar membuat hatinya diguncang! Dan dia menikmatinya. Menghirup aroma tubuh pria yang menjadi suaminya, bukan parfum Sasori yang semata-mata hanya ilusi bagi Sakura.

Dalam pelukan, Sasuke berbisik. "Aku ingin kita mengakhiri semuanya. Aku lelah. Sangat."

"Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

"Di sini, Sakura. Aku lelah," Sasuke memegang kepalanya. Benar, masa-masa menjalani operasi tentu membuat suaminya terus berpikir dengan kekhawatiran yang melanda. "Di sini juga rasanya sesak. Aku sulit bernafas, hanya dengan memikirkan kamu. Dan di sini. Sakit. Tapi aku sangat rindu."

Tangan Sasuke beralih dari menunjuk paru-paru ke jantung. Hati seorang Sasuke. Suara pria itu lebih hangat, bahkan melebihi Naruto. Dan hanya Sakura. Hanya dia yang mendengarkan ini.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tidak bisa menahan air yang keluar dari matanya. Membasahi baju Sasuke dalam pelukan mereka. "Aku juga, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku juga."

Mereka tidak mau mengganti posisi. Tetap berpelukan. Setidaknya sampai keduanya merasa pegal dan memilih duduk. _Sweet_ _Talk_. Bicara-bicara kecil tanpa canggung lagi, tanpa khawatir lagi. Namun ada yang mengganjal di pikiran Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , hari ini tidak akan ke rumah sakit, bukan?" tanya Sakura ragu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Melirik ke kanan, padahal Sasuke ada di seberangnya.

"Tidak, aku mengambil cuti sampai besok. Lagipula," Sasuke diam sebentar. Menunggu selesainya respon Sakura yang membuatnya tidak fokus. Sementara yang dipandangi hanya kebingungan, menunggu lanjutan kalimat itu. "aku merindukan istriku."

Pipi Sakura bersemu merah. Ingin rasanya dia menutupi wajahnya. Tapi untuk apa? Sasuke suaminya, tidak masalah. Lain cerita kalau itu Sasori.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura tiba-tiba memanggilnya lagi. Tidak tahu apa yang akan diucapkannya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu.

"Hn?"

Sakura kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak sebelum kembali berucap, "Kemarin ... aku mengambil kertas yang kamu sobek. Sungguh, aku penasaran! Aku mencoba menyusunnya, tapi gagal."

Sasuke kaget, tapi ekpresinya tersembunyi dalam wajah datarnya. Pipi merahnya sedikit terlihat karena kulitnya yang merupakan kuning langsat. Pertahanannya hancur, membayangkan Sakura yang membaca isinya. Walaupun belum.

"Sakura, itu tidak penting."

"Tapi aku sangat penasaran. Kalau kamu ingat ... Katakan padaku, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke melihat mata Sakura berbinar-binar. Dia meneguk ludahnya sendiri, lalu bangun dari duduk. "Hn, tidak."

"Sasuke- _kun_!!" ucap Sakura tidak menerima, dia mengejar suaminya. Seperti sebelumnya dia menarik keran lengan baju Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sakura. Selesaikan saja sendiri!"

Sakura kesal, tapi dia punya ide gila. Ya, dia terlalu tergila-gila dengan perasaannya pada suaminya. Tidak apa. Asal kegilaannya tidak salah alamat. "Baiklah, tapi Sasuke- _kun_ harus membacakannya untuk aku! Tentu setelah aku menyusunnya kembali."

Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum, lalu dia berbisik pelan. Cukup untuk Sakura mendengarnya. "Hn, terserah kamu saja. Aku akan menunggumu,"

 **The End**


End file.
